Ataduras
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: Un tatuaje de un ave en el hombro izquierdo y una colección de cicatrices en el cuerpo se escondían bajo el traje pulcramente blanco, recién lavado y planchado de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Advertencia: Yaoi


**Hola de nuevo, lectores! :D**

**Bianchi-san (****bianchixgokudera25), FELIZ NAVIDAD! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**

**Sabes lo especial que eres para mi. Eres una gran persona y tienes un súper ingenio loco para crear historias geniales!**

**Este fic es un regalo para mi mega camarada, Bianchi-san! Un 18x27 que espero disfruten.**

**Adevertecia: Lemon.**

* * *

**\+ ATADURAS +**

**-[+]-**

Un tatuaje de un ave en el hombro izquierdo y una colección de cicatrices en el cuerpo se escondían bajo el traje pulcramente blanco, recién lavado y planchado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, jefe de la familia Vongola, la más grande reconocida en el mundo de la mafia.

Balas "perdidas", intentos de asesinato, ataques suicidas y quién sabe cuántas más aventuras de esas le dejaban siempre nuevas marcas en el cuerpo. Marcas que Hibari Kyoya estaba obsesionado con borrar, suprimir, anular, _arrancar_ de su piel literalmente a mordidas.

―H-Hibari-san...

Fue la suplica audible dentro de esa habitación. Cerrada.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le respondió con una voz gélida, congelante, casi indiferente.

―Me estás... lastimando.

El carnívoro alzó la vista ligeramente para mirar al joven mafioso: Los grilletes apresaban sus muñecas y las mantenían casi inmóviles sobre la cabecera de herrería que adornaba la cama; despojado de toda su ropa, la cual había quedado hecha añicos en el suelo; con un semblante que solicitaba compasión; y sobre todo, un cuerpo lleno de marcas..., de horribles marcas foráneas que él se encargaría de erradicar.

―Debo descontaminarte... ―se dignó explicar―. Tu cuerpo está sucio, como el de un herbívoro cualquiera ―agregó trazando con su lengua una línea recta iniciando en su ombligo y descendiendo por su muslo derecho.

Y eso le causó a Tsuna un escalofrío.

En realidad no necesitaba escuchar dicha explicación. La _primera vez_ se había quedado unos años atrás, cuando se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos al líder del comité disciplinario y éste lo había clavado contra la pared y le había hecho cosas inimaginables sin siquiera responder directamente a sus sentimientos.

Desde entonces Hibari se había convertido en su total y completa obsesión.

Su extraña relación, juego, descontrol, contrato, dependencia o lo que fuera que compartían había evolucionado a lo largo de los años; empezó con carisias desenfrenadas, continuó con besos violentos y de algún modo pasó a convertirse en ese ritual donde él se volvía la carne fresca que alimentaba al carnívoro.

Sintió a Hibari desplazarse por su cuerpo, alcanzar su costado y morder la herida recién suturada tras el reciente altercado con una familia rival. Soltó un gemido doloso, un error sin duda, a Hibari le provocaba en sobremanera cuando emitía sonidos así.

Sabía que Hibari no soportaba ver que otros le dejaran marcas, ni siquiera Reborn. Lo sabía, pero con su posición de "jefe que todo el mundo quiere asesinar" era imposible evitarlo. También sabía que decirle que dolía no lo detendría. Sabía todo eso, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera la necesidad de dejárselo saber.

La sangre brotó sin demora, y Hibari se degustó con el sabor invadiendo su boca y los estragos de su presa. Liberó su costado depositando un ligero beso y se irguió para mirarlo de nuevo. Las diminutas lágrimas que se formaban en esos ojos castaños le hacían sentir la necesidad de atravesar esas pupilas cristalinas con las uñas y devorarlas para tenerlas consigo siempre, sacarle el alma por los huecos y fusionarla con la suya para que al fin fueran uno entera e irremediablemente.

―Hibari-san...

_Maldición_. El sólo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre era como prenderle fuego a su sentido común y lanzarlo por la ventana.

Jaló la cadena al rededor de su cuello, y atacó sus labios en un beso agresivo, su lengua golpeando la contraria, sus dientes rasguñando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, robándole la respiración. Mientras tanto sus manos se entretenía en apretar las cadenas que se enredaban en sus piernas limitando su circulación y creando la apertura adecuada para colocarse en medio de ellas.

Tsuna empezaba a perder la razón. No necesitaba su intuición para saber lo que veía, pero si valor para reprimir lo que quería decirle.

―Abre la boca ―ordenó Hibari tomando su barbilla con brusquedad. Tsuna obedeció sin cuestionamientos, el dedo pulgar de Hibari se hundió en su boca para prevenir que volviera a cerrarse―. Mírame.

Tsuna lo miró, y Hibari se enterró en su cuerpo sin la menor delicadeza y el audible gimoteo de Tsuna combinado con el sutil dolor al sentir sus dientes clavarse en su pulgar hicieron que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa torcida mientras sentía placenteros escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

―Ha... Ha... H-Hibari-san..., espera...

Otra súplica. Su presa se veía tan extremadamente provocadora cuando suplicaba.

―No.

Fue la simple respuesta que dio paso a las casi enfurecidas embestidas del carnívoro. Tsuna sentía que con cada una le desgarraba algo: El cuerpo, el corazón, el alma..., y las ganas de decirle que se detuviera.

El brusco movimiento sacudía la cama y su cuerpo, causando que las púas de los grilletes se le clavaran en las muñecas y que las cadenas en torno a su cuerpo le rozaran con aspereza. Las manos de Hibari le dejaban caricias rudas y rasguños en las piernas y lo que estuviera a su alcance. Sus dientes, afilados como navajas, recorrían la curvatura entre su cuello y su hombro, creando nuevas cicatrices que sepultaban las dejadas por otras manos.

Dolía. Y dolía más con el pasar de los años.

―Hi-Hiba... ―Un beso interrumpió su intento de reclamo.

Hibari sabía que bastaba con sólo saturar su boca con su lengua para acallar cualquier apelación y posponerla unos años más.

―Dije que me mires. ―Reforzó su agarré en la cadena que conectaba con su cuello.

Haciendo caso omiso, Tsuna volteó su rostro. Hibari alzó una ceja, ¿quería jugar? Bien, jugarían.

Salió con brusquedad de su cuerpo, y jaló todas las cadenas irguiendo el cuerpo de Tsuna en el proceso, quien dejó salir una nueva serie de quejidos al sentir sus órganos comprimirse con el fuerte agarre de sus extremidades.

―D-Duele, Hibari-san...

―Date la vuelta ―ordenó, esta vez forzándolo a cumplir al girar él mismo su cuerpo, haciendo sangrar de nueva cuenta las muñecas de su presa a causa de la nueva posición―. No hables.

Tsuna deseó que gritar no contara como hablar, porque no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando Hibari reintrodujo su miembro sin piedad tras estirar las cadenas para levantar un poco más sus caderas. La almohada se humedeció con rapidez; los dedos de Hibari se introducían en su boca haciéndole perder el control de ella y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin su pleno consentimiento.

Siempre era lo mismo: Tsuna sentado detrás de su escritorio o en sus encuentros cercanos con la muerte. Hibari, su nube solitaria, rondando siempre a la distancia. Tsuna rodeado de gente y sintiendo un frustrante vacío que no lograba llenar ni al lado de su familia y amigos. Hibari buscando una presa que devorar. Tsuna buscando a su guardián de la nube, susurrándole un par de cosas y dirigiéndolo a su dormitorio. Hibari en su hábitat natural y Tsuna provocándolo a dejarlo entrar en él.

Los veloces empujones en su interior le recordaron que esa noche había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Lo que empezaron siendo besos en su espalda fueron mutando en las familiares mordidas que su cuerpo ya aceptaba con cierta disposición. Sentir dolor era una cosa, rechazarlo otra enteramente distinta.

―Q-Quítame los grilletes, por favor...

―Te dije que no hablaras ―murmuró Hibari a su odio.

―No necesitas usar grilletes... ―se forzó a decir―, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

Hibari le giró el rostro para buscar indicios de falsedad, pero no encontró nada parecido. Sintió algo incómodo, algo molesto, algo que le decía que estaba perdiendo su control absoluto sobre la situación.

―No me hagas repetirlo una vez más: No hables.

La cadencia de embestidas tomó un ritmo distinto, más disparejo. Hibari se sintió molesto de pronto. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, sin el control de su mente. Se sintió asfixiado por una sensación de estática y no puedo evitar ceder ante el orgasmo dejando salir un diminuto gemido ahogado que Tsuna pareció emitir en su lugar al sentir el derrame en su interior.

La habitación se inundó de las respiraciones agitadas y las interrogantes mudas de ambos.

¿Por qué no podían encontrarle definición a su contexto?

―H-Hibari-san..., ¿esto... es amor?

Justo en el blanco. Hibari sintió la pregunta impactarse contra su sentido común y razonamiento lógico.

―Eres tú quien siempre me buscas, ¿por qué yo tendría que saberlo? ―Se escudó en otra pregunta porque de repente se sentía ridículamente expuesto.

Tsuna chasqueó la lengua y volvió su rostro para verlo.

―Porque aunque es verdad que soy yo quien va a buscarte sin importar lo que me hagas, siempre aceptas. ―Estaba molesto―. Jamás te has negado a pasar una noche conmigo. Nunca...

―¿Qué te hace pensar que es por amor?

― ¡No lo sé! ¡Te lo estoy preguntando ahora!

Esa era la mirada de carnívoro que a veces el pequeño mafioso mostraba.

Hibari se alejó con enfado y se sentó en la esquina de la cama mirando el techo y regresándole a Tsuna la suficiente movilidad para acomodarse en la cama sobre sus rodillas a una corta distancia.

El silencio se coló entre ambos, amenazando con quedarse por unos cuantos años más.

Hibari tenía ganas de sacar su tonfa, estampársela en la cara, encadenarlo por completo y arrancarle la lengua a mordidas para que ya no pudiera reclamarle nada.

"Amor: Conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas, ideas, etc." había leído una vez en un renombrado diccionario. "Sentimientos: 1. Intuición o presentimiento confuso e irracional, 2. Parte del ser humano opuesta a la inteligencia o razón". En realidad le resultaba familiar.

Estar con Tsunayoshi lo metía en un estado irracional y subjetivo, en el cual ciertamente perdía la razón, es decir, le producía "sentimientos". Y esos sentimientos lo ligaban, vinculaban, _ataban _a él. Pero el asunto no era tan sencillo.

La parte carnívoramente irracional de su cerebro emitía hondas asesinas cada vez que lo veía. Quería devóralo todo de un bocado, relamer sus huesos y machacarlos para mezclarlos con algo y comérselos también. Pero simplemente imaginar que ya no estaría ahí, que lo perdería para siempre, le hacía repudiarse a sí mismo y recurrir a la violencia sutil.

¿Qué podía encontrar Tsuna en esa retorcida definición de amor?

Pero, maldición, Tsuna lo buscaba. Siempre. Y claro, él accedía de inmediato, al contrario de cuando le ordenaba algo desde el papel de su jefe.

―Cuando..., cuando estoy contigo siento que se llena cada espacio vacío en mi ―confesó Tsuna rompiendo el riguroso silencio con varios años de retraso―. No necesito que me ates a ti... Que me aprisiones... ―insistió ante la aparente indiferencia de Hibari―. No quiero estar en ningún lado que no estés tú.

Lo último al fin consiguió que los ojos de Hibari volvieran a mirarlo.

Ya que estaban en eso de ser honestos, quizás debía contarle todo el mini-auto-psicoanálisis que acababa de hacerse. Después de todo, decirle la verdad no significaba convertirse en un herbívoro, significaba acepar que sentía algo por él y que ese algo le sacaba la parte más carnívora de todo su ser.

―Si te libero..., te darás cuenta de que sólo sé lastimarte..., y te irás.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien, porque me gusta la forma en que duele.

Hibari abrió los ojos en par. Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que su sentido común y razonamiento lógico se armonizaran y llegaran al fin a una conclusión.

_Amor: Conjunto de irracionalidades subjetivas ajenas a la razón que ligan una persona a otra._

Se acercó de nuevo, pegando su frente a la de Tsuna. Tomó con ambas manos los grilletes y los hizo desaparecer.

―Nunca voy a regalarte flores.

―Lo sé.

―Ni chocolates en San Valentín.

―No los necesito.

―Ni te llevaré a citas románticas.

―Hibari-san. Lo único que necesito es tu cercanía.

Tsuna acortó la distancia y unió sus labios en un beso distinto a los innumerables que habían compartido a través de los años: Apasionado, pero no voraz, lento y extremadamente estimulante.

―Wao. ―Sonrió Hibari con cierta malicia.

―Ven. ―Le sonrió de vuelta Tsuna jalándolo consigo para que quedara encima de él una vez más.

―Tampoco voy a tratarte diferente ―advirtió Hibari.

―No te pedí que lo hicieras. ―Tsuna enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí y en lo íntimo de esa cercanía le susurró al oído―: Haz que duela.

* * *

**Kyaaa! Terminado, publicado!**

**Qué tal estuvo? 6v6 Hibari sexy? Tsuna sexy? Lemon sexy? No? x'D Sí? *v***

**Bianchi-san! Espero que esta Navidad y siempre estés de maravilla! También espero que te haya gustado el sexy fic con lemon y todo ;)**

**Lo digo de nuevo, eres una persona muy especial para mi :) A veces pasan cosas (como raptos en el trabajo o en la escuela), pero siempre nos mantenemos en contacto y te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado siempre en los fics y en todo!**

**-Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, Reviews, son todas bienvenidas. OwO**


End file.
